


and i just can't wait til the day when you knock on my door

by Adrianna99



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mistaken Identity, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99
Summary: Yuuri’s heart had just about given out when the apartment door in front of him opened to reveal his (definitely not a crush) favorite customer.Whose name was Viktor.Who, instead of the workout clothes or polo and skinny jeans he usually favored, was dressed in an overlarge sweater and pajama pants and brightly colored rainbow socks.And who had a large, plastic medical boot on one foot.[In which Yuuri and Viktor meet in one way, and then they meet again in another]





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Here's the first chapter of my reverse bang fic, with art by the absolutely lovely [Jem!](https://jemsauceonice.tumblr.com/) All art in this story, as well as the amazing original idea, is by her, and you can find her post [here](https://jemsauceonice.tumblr.com/post/185776703450/hi-guys-im-excited-to-finally-be-posting-my)!
> 
> Title from [Walking on Sunshine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPUmE-tne5U) by Katrina and the Waves. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Yuuri had five minutes left in his morning shift when Cute Guy walked into the cafe, the bell jingling cheerfully over the door.

Yuuri looked up with a small smile, getting to his feet off the stool he had been perched on behind the counter.“Hey,” he said welcomingly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.“How can I help you today?”

Cute Guy smiled brilliantly at him, and flicked his silver hair out of his eyes.“I’ll have a latte today, please,” he said.

“No problem,” Yuuri replied, matching his smile.He took a cup and carefully traced a heart on the side with a sharpie before handing it to his coworker Phichit at the machines.Phichit raised his eyebrows knowingly at the heart on the side of the takeaway cup, but thankfully didn’t comment.

Cute Guy handed Yuuri a five dollar bill.“Keep the change,” he said with a wink, and Yuuri smiled a little crookedly.

“Thanks.”He dropped the few extra quarters into the tip jar besides the register, and then asked, “How have you been lately.”

“I’ve been good,” Cute Guy replied.He leaned against the counter, tilting his head slightly and smiling as he studied Yuuri.“There’s a lot going on, I’ve got a rush job to finish up today for work.”

“Oh?” Yuuri said curiously.“Good luck with that, then.”

“Thanks,” Cute Guy chuckled.“I’m going to need all the caffeine I can get.”

Yuuri barked out a laugh.“I can relate.”

“You look really tired,” Cute Guy said, leaning a little closer.

His nose scrunched cutely, his bright blue eyes wide, and Yuuri took a moment to calm his heart palpitations before he shrugged.“Just college,” he replied.

“He was up till three last night working on his thesis,” Phichit said unhelpfully from behind Yuuri.

Yuuri stuck his tongue out at his roommate and then turned back to Cute Guy, smiling sheepishly.“It wasn't quite three."

Cute Guy gaped at him."It's before six in the morning right now!" he said."I hope you'll be able to function today."

Yuuri grinned."I'll be fine," he said."I have lots of access to caffeine."

Cute Guy's lips twitched into a smile, despite the fact that he seemed to be trying to look disapproving."That's true, I suppose.”

Phichit came up behind Yuuri, and then reached around him to plunk the finished latte on the counter.“Here’s your order, sir.”

“Thanks,” Cute Guy said.He lingered for a moment, and seemed reluctant to leave, but in his hesitation the bells from the nearby church began to ring, signaling that six in the morning had come.“I’ll let you go,” he said with a small smile, picking up his coffee.“Maybe I’ll see you later?”

Yuuri, suddenly overcome with a sudden bought of shyness, blushed.“Maybe, if I’m in.”

“Have a good day,” Cute Guy said with a wink, and then left with a wave.Yuuri gazed longingly after him for a moment, _something_ on the tip of his tongue.He wanted to call out, ask if he was maybe single, or at least gather the courage to ask for his _name,_ but before Yuuri could say anything, Cute Guy was gone.

 

 

“Yuuuuuri,” Phichit drawled teasingly, and Yuuri looked over to see that his best friend had a mischievous smile on his face, both eyebrows raised.Yuuri immediately collapsed back onto his stool, covering his face with his hands.He was hot, burning, but he couldn’t stop smiling into the palms of his hands.

Phichit patted his shoulder consolingly.“You were really smooth today, Yuuri,” he said.“I would even argue that he was flirting back with you.”

“God, Phichit,” Yuuri groaned, curling in on himself a little more.“Was that awkward?I can’t tell, I slept for two hours last night.”

“You were completely fine,” Phichit promised.“Not awkward at all.”

“He’s so cute,” Yuuri whispered.“How is he so cute?”

Phichit nodded patiently.He had heard Yuuri marvel about cute Guy many times before.“Maybe one of these days you’ll even find out what his name is,” he added, gently poking Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yuuri pressed his lips together.“That would be nice,” he said.“But at this point it’s too late to ask, you know?He’s been coming in here for six months, and I’m still calling him Cute Guy in my head.It’s so embarrassing, especially since he knows _my_ name.”

Phichit paused, frowning suddenly.“ _Does_ he?” he asked.“Has he ever actually called you by name?You don’t usually wear a name tag.”

Yuuri’s brow furrowed.“He must know my name,” he said.“It’s been _six months_.”

Phichit grabbed a stool and dragged it over.He plopped down and looked Yuuri in the eye.“You don’t know his name after six months,” he pointed out.“Is it so hard to imagine that he might not know  _your_ name after six months, and you’re trapped in a social awkward tango of avoiding calling each other by name?”

Yuuri laughed a little nervously, running his fingers through his hair.“That would be kind of funny,” he admitted.“But I don’t think it’s true.”

***

Viktor took a long sip of his coffee, staring up at the sky.It was early enough that the sun was only just rising, the light still a little murky, some of the streetlights still on.He turned the corner took another sip, finishing half his drink.

“That was great, Viktor,” he murmured to himself.“Today was going to be the _day_ , but you didn’t even manage to ask.Nice going.”He let himself into the lobby of his apartment, and finished his coffee as he waited for the elevator, only wincing a little when he burned his tongue.It took him a moment to find his keys in his back pocket, and only another moment to clumsily fumble the keys into the lock of his apartment door, managing not to spill coffee on himself in the process.

As soon as he opened the door a blur of fluff barreled towards him, tongue lolling out happily.“Hey, Makka,” Viktor laughed, gently fending her off as he put his coffee down on the floor and shut the door behind himself.“I’ve only been gone for twenty minutes, girl.”He knelt down in front of his dog anyway, fluffing her fur, laughing when she licked his face.

“Oh, Makka,” Viktor sighed quietly.He scratched her behind one ear, the smile on his face flattening a little.“I was going to ask Beautiful Barista out today, but I didn’t even have the courage to ask what his name is.What kind of man does that make me, do you think?”

Makkachin didn’t answer, but she did lick his face again in a consoling manner.Viktor sighed, kissing her on the top of the head.“Maybe later,” he said.“I promised I’d see him later.Today’s going to be my day, I promise.”

Makkachin pawed at his foot and _boofed._ “Walk?” Viktor said, and his puppy barked again in excitement.“I guess I can take you out again,” Viktor replied.“But quick, OK?I have to be at the park for the beginning of the shoot at nine, and the wedding planner is kind of ferocious.”

Makkachin gave him a doggy grin, as if she could understand him, and backed up a little so he could stand. Viktor bent to pick up his mostly empty take away cup, and smiled at his dog.“Let me toss this, and then we’ll go,” he said. Makkachin plopped down on her hind legs, staring up at him expectantly.

Viktor smiled, gave her fur one last ruffle, and then headed into the kitchen to throw away his cup.The kitchen was dim, the blinds of the window still drawn with only a little bit of light leaking through.He tipped his head back, draining the last of his coffee.It was because of this, because of the darkness and his distraction, that Viktor didn’t see _whatever_ he stepped on until it was too late.

Makkachin’s dog toy squeaked cheerfully even as Viktor’s foot slid out from under him, his ankle turning strangely and cracking sickeningly as he scrambled to break his fall.Viktor landed with a thump, half twisted, and groaned.

“Makkachin,” he sighed, rolling onto his back with a huff to free the squeaky toy trapped under his foot.There were coffee dregs splattered on his shirt, and the wind had been knocked out of him, but at least he hadn’t hit his head on the kitchen counter.Viktor covered his eyes with one hand, exhaling slowly as frustration welled up within him.Today _really_ wasn’t his day.

Viktor sat up, and then made to stand up, but as soon as he put weight on his right ankle he cried out as pain shot up through his leg.Viktor collapsed back to the ground, landing in a small puddle of coffee.Now that he was concentrating he could feel his ankle throbbing, aching, and it hurt enough that he was afraid to pull up his pant leg.Makkachin trotted into the kitchen and whined curiously, staring at Viktor.

Viktor sighed heavily, closing his eyes for a moment, trying to ignore his throbbing ankle.“ _Shit_.”

***

Yuuri ended up working a late shift that night, picking up extra time after one of the cafe’s other employees was out sick.Because of the late hour he was the only one working, and the cafe was dead. One college student sat in the very corner, furiously drinking coffee like it was her last day alive and practically banging on her computer’s keyboard.

At the counter, Yuuri had a textbook open, leaning his elbows on either side as he tried to read.The words began to swim in front of his eyes after a while, blurring and switching, and his eyes began to drift close.Someone cleared their throat in front of him and Yuuri jerked awake, sitting up straight.

“Sorry, um, another coffee?” he said a little groggily, and the other student nodded, pushing her red hair out of her eyes.

“Yes, please,” she said.“How many shots of espresso can you put in?”

Yuuri bit his lip.“Company policy is two,’” he replied.“Sorry.”

The girl shrugged.“That’s fine.”She glanced down at Yuuri’s textbook, and Yuuri burned with embarrassment when he realized that there was a small smear of drool on the corner of the page from where he had dozed off.“Why don’t you make yourself one as well?” she said.“My treat.”

“Oh, it’s fine,” Yuuri started, already turning to the machine to start her coffee.

“I insist,” she replied.“I’m the only one in here right now, that probably means I’m the only one keeping you awake.”

“My shift is until one in the morning anyway,” Yuuri said with a shrug.He blinked a couple of times to focus his eyes and then set about making the coffee.After a moment of hesitation he grabbed a second cup for himself, filling it with simple black coffee from a pot on the side.

The girl laid a bill on the counter, and Yuuri quickly calculated and returned her change before grabbing her finished cup of coffee. “Here you go,” he said with a small, tired smile.

“Thanks,” she said, but for a moment didn’t step away from the counter.Yuuri paused a little awkwardly, unsure of what to say, and then asked, “Working on a paper or something?”

The girl nodded slightly.“It’s due before class tomorrow, but I’m nearly done.I’m Mila, by the way.”

She stuck out one hand, and after a moment Yuuri had the presence of mind to shake it.“Yuuri.”He studied her curiously.“Freshman?”

Mila smiled sheepishly.“Is it that obvious?”

Yuuri shrugged slightly, sitting back down on his stool before smiling up at her.“Just a little.”

“What year are you?” Mila asked before draining half her coffee in one gulp.

“I’m a senior,” Yuuri replied.

“Ooh, so you get to escape all the studying really soon,” Mila said with a grin.

Yuuri made a face.“To grad school, sure.”

Mila chuckled.“I’ll leave you alone,” she said.“Thanks for the coffee.”

Yuuri lifted his cup to her, nodded, and took a sip.Mila winked in return before heading back to her table in the corner, sitting back down at her laptop with a sigh.

Yuuri turned his attention to the textbook in front of him, but found that he couldn’t focus.He had been working for three hours now, and still had an hour left to go.But despite a little more activity earlier in the evening, before things had quieted down, Yuuri hadn’t seen any sign of Cute Guy.It wasn’t like he had gotten his hopes up, of anything— that would be silly.But he had, in the back of his mind, been looking forward to seeing one of his favorite regulars after the other man had promised to return at night.

He knew it was ridiculous to worry, or to be disappointed.After all, most working people were long asleep by midnight, and Yuuri was nearly certain that Cute Guy wasn’t a college student.But at the same time, Cute Guy most often came in (during Yuuri’s shifts, at least) late at night or very early in the morning.And when he said that he would see Yuuri later, he usually did end up at the cafe.

Yuuri sighed quietly, resting his cheek on one hand and staring blankly at the door.Something had probably come up.It wasn’t that big of a deal.Yuuri would probably see Cute Guy sometime during the week, the next time he worked an early morning shift.It was fine.

Across the cafe, Mila shut her laptop with a triumphant cheer and pumped one fist in the air.“Finished and submitted!” she said happily, and then grinned at Yuuri.“Thanks for all the coffee.”

“That’s my job,” Yuuri said with a crooked smile.He glanced down at his textbook as she began to pack up, and turned the page, but the diagrams on page 347 didn’t make any more sense to his tired brain than the diagrams on page 345.

“Have a good night, Yuuri,” Mila said, pausing for a moment at the counter with her bag slung over one shoulder.“Take care.”

“Thanks,” Yuuri replied with a small smile.“Good luck with the rest of the semester, and with your finals.”

“I’ll need it,” Mila said darkly, and then left, the bell above the door jingling cheerfully.

Yuuri sighed quietly and closed his textbook, giving up.When he pulled out his phone he had a few messages from Phichit, reminding him to be quiet when he came home so that he wouldn’t wake up the children (Phichit’s hamsters).Yuuri answered with a smiley and then checked his school email.Other than another email from his thesis advisor, there was nothing interesting.

Yuuri sighed again and turned his phone off, letting it clatter to the counter next to him.He rested his arms on the counter and his head on his arms, shifting a little on his stool to get more comfortable, but the coffee in his system kept him from fully dozing off.

Yuuri kept one eye on the door, even though he knew full well that no one would be walking through it.But, for the last hour of his shift, he hoped.He hoped that a certain cute customer would walk through that door and jingle the bell, and maybe Yuuri would be tired enough that he would have enough courage to ask the other man out.

But the door didn’t open.The bell didn’t ring.And Cute Guy never showed up.

***

Cute Guy continued _not showing up._ In the next few weeks Yuuri worked fewer hours, swamped with essays and tests leading up to his final exams as well as finishing up his thesis, but he tried to snag as many early morning or late night shifts as possible. Phichit noticed what he was doing after a couple of days, but let the issue go with raised eyebrows and a pitying sigh.

But Cute Guy didn’t come.

Yuuri took his finals with more or less satisfying results.He finished his thesis.He graduated without much ceremony, his family throwing him a small party when he visited them for the weekend.

Cute Guy didn’t come, even when Yuuri started working more often now that he had more free time.But even with work, even with preparing for grad school and taking care of his puppy Vicchan and visiting his family, Yuuri felt a little bit _off._ Which was ridiculous.The absence of one regular customer at his part time job shouldn’t upend his life.And it _hadn’t_.Yet…

Phichit must have noticed that Yuuri was a little more mopey, because he brought the issue up at breakfast one day shortly after the end of the school year.“You’re staying around for the summer, right?” Phichit asked, fiddling around with a pan of scrambled eggs on the stove.

“Hm?” Yuuri murmured, looking up from the newspaper in front of him that he was only half reading.“Yeah, why?Where would I go?”

Phichit shrugged.“You should try to do something fun,” he said.“You’re a college graduate!”

Yuuri shrugged.“I’m going to be working,” he said.“Besides, you’re going to visit your parents, right?”

“In a few weeks, yep,” Phichit said.“Bought the plane tickets the other night.The offer’s still open if you want to come…?”He trailed off, wiggled his eyebrows.

Yuuri grimaced.“Sorry,” he said.“I don’t want to leave Vicchan in a kennel, you know that.”

“I know,” Phichit sighed.He plopped down at the table and rested his elbows on the edge.“That darn dog is getting in the way of all of my plots,” he joked with a grin.

Yuuri made a face back at him.“As if you’d want to leave your hamsters without care.”

Phichit shrugged. “True.”

As if summoned by his name, Yuuri’s puppy trotted into the kitchen and then bolted over to Yuuri, pawing at his leg.“Alright,” Yuuri laughed, lifting the wriggling puppy up to sit in his lap.

“I guess he’s cute, at least,” Phichit said, smiling fondly at the puppy in Yuuri’s lap.“He has that going for him.”

Yuuri cuddled his puppy close.After his graduation, Yuuri had finally decided that he wanted to commit to getting a dog, hoping that he would have more time and flexibility while in grad school to take care of it.And despite his teasing, Phichit seemed to like the puppy almost as much as Yuuri did.

“Ooh, that’s something you could do,” Phichit said suddenly, sitting up straight.“You could walk dogs!You’d get to spend time with Vicchan, and earn a little money on the side.”

Yuuri smiled thoughtfully, absently running his fingers through his puppy’s curly fur.“Oh, I don’t know.”

“It would give you something to do while you’re here all alone, anyway,” Phichit said with a grin.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow.“Yes, however will I avoid moping around without you,” he said, and then shrugged.“I guess that’s not a horrible idea.Dog walking.”

“It’s a great idea.I only have great ideas,” Phichit said smugly.Behind him, smoke began to billow out of his pan of eggs on the stove, and Phichit jumped up with a yelp to get it before the alarm went off.

“Dog walking,” Yuuri mused thoughtfully.He lifted Vicchan up, kissed the tip of his nose, and laughed when his puppy licked his cheek.“Would you like to meet other dogs?” he asked.Vicchan yipped.“I guess that’s a yes.”

“Take your dog’s advice, if you won’t take mine,” Phichit said with a grin.“It’ll do you some good to have something not related to the cafe to do.”

Yuuri gave him a long look.“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re implying.”

Phichit ran his pan under water in the sink, making a face at the smell.“Cute Guy hasn’t come back in, has he?”

“No,” Yuuri sighed.“But that’s not a big deal, it’s not like I care.”

“Uh huh,” Phichit replied, nodded along slowly.

Yuuri made a face at him, getting p from the table.“Oh, hush, you,” he said.“I’m going to take Vicchan out, I’ll see you later.”

“See you!” Phichit said cheerfully, waving over his shoulder before returning to the sink.Yuuri set his puppy on the floor, cooing as Vicchan stumbled over his own feet before trotting towards the door.“Think about my idea!” Phichit called, just as Yuuri was getting his dog’s leash.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll think about it,” Yuuri replied.And he did.

An advertisement about Yuuri Katsuki Dog Walking (Inc) went up later that day.

***

TO: Katsuki Yuuri (katsukiyuuri@email.com)

FROM: Viktor Nikiforov (v.nikiforov@email.com)

SUBJECT: Dog Walking???

_Hello, Yuuri!_

_I happened to see your advertisement about dog walking, and wanted to know if that offer was still open!I’m currently unable to walk my dog Makkachin, a standard poodle, because of an injury, and it would be great to find someone to give her the care she deserves!I’m happy to discuss rates and hours with you, just let me know!Thanks!_

_Viktor Nikiforov_

 

TO: Viktor Nikiforov (v.nikiforov@email.com)

FROM: Katsuki Yuuri (katsukiyuuri@email.com)

SUBJECT: Re: Dog Walking???

_Hey, Viktor-_

_I’m definitely still open to dog walking. Would you be willing to meet in person so I can meet you and Makkachin and we can figure out how this will work? I’m free any week day from 3-6 PM._

_Yuuri_

 

TO: Katsuki Yuuri (katsukiyuuri@email.com)

FROM: Viktor Nikiforov (v.nikiforov@email.com)

SUBJECT: Re: Re: Dog Walking???

_Hi Yuuri!_

_I’d love to meet! If it’s alright with you I’d prefer to meet at my apartment, the doctor doesn’t want me walking around too much :(My address is 400 East Street, apartment 317.Does 5 pm on Monday work? Let me know!!!_

_Viktor :D_

 

TO: Viktor Nikiforov (v.nikiforov@email.com)

FROM: Katsuki Yuuri (katsukiyuuri@email.com)

SUBJECT: Re: Re: Re: Dog Walking???

_Hey, Viktor-_

_Sounds good, I’ll see you then._

_Yuuri_

***

Viktor was still half asleep when someone knocked on his apartment door at 5 PM the next Monday evening.He had been trying to work, lethargically, on some of the photo edits he needed to do before the weekend, but he had nodded off on the couch.

He jerked awake at the faint knock, quickly scrambling to his feet, cursing when he couldn’t quite reach his crutches where they were leaned up against the wall, balanced on one foot as he was.There was a long pause and then the knock came again, just slightly louder.

Viktor gave up on trying to grab his crutches.“Sorry!” he called out, his voice a little hoarse.“Just a moment!”

He deeply regretted not changing his clothes into something a little nicer, maybe even changed out of his rainbow striped socks, but it was far too late now.Viktor hobbled to the door, half hopping, trying not too put too much weight on his right foot, which was still trapped in a boot.

Makkachin bounded out from his bedroom in the direction of the door, panting excitedly.Viktor smiled slightly in spite of himself.He had managed to remember to put a bow in Makka’s fur inpreparation for meeting her new dog walker, even though it was now a little crooked.If only he had given himself the same courtesy.Hopefully Makka would make a good impression, at least.

Viktor reached the door and leaned against the wall for just a moment to catch his breath, and then opened the door with words already on the tip of his tongue.“I’m so sorry, I’m a little slow with this boot-”He trailed off, his eyes widening as he saw who had knocked on his door.

Makka wriggled out from behind him, barking excitedly as she practically jumped the man waiting.“Hey, girl,” the man said with a laugh, smiling down at her, and then cautiously glanced up at Viktor.“Um, Viktor Nikiforov?”

Viktor cleared his throat, his mouth suddenly dry.“Uh, yep!” he said, voice cracking nervously.“That’s me!”

The man ruffled his fingers through Makkachin’s fur with one hand, and stuck out the other to shake.“I’m Yuuri Katsuki.Your new dog walker, I guess.”

Viktor shook his hand, struck dumb.He hoped he didn’t have a stupid expression on his face.He hoped Yuuri couldn’t tell how shocked he was.

But it seemed that his new dog walked was none other than the beautiful barista from Yutopia Coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Goal is to get the next chapter up in a week. Again, the art is by the wonderful [Jem](https://jemsauceonice.tumblr.com/), who was a delight to work with. 
> 
> Until next time, thanks for reading, feel free to comment or talk to me [here](https://iwritebetterthanispeak.tumblr.com/), and have a fabulous day, dear reader!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, all the amazing art in this chapter is by the wonderful [Jem!](https://jemsauceonice.tumblr.com/) You can find her art post for this chapter [here](https://jemsauceonice.tumblr.com/post/185944963475/hi-everyone-its-time-for-part-2-of-my). Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

Yuuri’s heart had just about given out when the apartment door in front of him opened to reveal his (definitely not a crush) favorite customer.

Whose name was Viktor.

Who, instead of the workout clothes or polo and skinny jeans he usually favored, was dressed in an overlarge sweater and pajama pants and brightly colored rainbow socks.

And who had a large, plastic medical boot on one foot.

Viktor stared at him, and then cleared his throat.“I’m sorry, please come in,” he said with a smile.

Yuuri managed to smile back. “Thanks,” he said, squeezing past when Viktor stepped back from the door a little to let him into the apartment.Viktor grabbed Makkachin’s collar to gently lead her inside and then closed the door behind himself.Yuuri reached down again and gently patted the poodle’s head, smiling.When he looked up Viktor was watching him with a small smile.

“I will admit,” he said after a moment, his voice a little shy.“I wasn’t expecting this.”

Yuuri managed to smile back, his heart thumping in his chest.“I didn’t expect this either,” he replied, and then glanced down significantly at the boot on Viktor’s foot.“Although I guess that explains why I haven’t seen you lately.” Viktor chuckled, and Yuuri looked up suddenly, his eyes wide, blushing.

“Not that I was expecting you!” he added hurriedly.“I know you have your own life, and you’re probably busy, and it’s not like I was looking for you—!”

“I missed coming to the cafe,” Viktor admitted, shifting slightly so that all his weight balanced on one foot.“This boot is a pain in the ass.”

Yuuri laughed a little awkwardly.“If you don’t mind my asking,” he said slowly, and then hesitated.

“I slipped,” Viktor replied in explanation.“It was… embarrassing.  I kind of tripped on one of Makkachin's dog toys?And managed to fracture my ankle.”

Yuuri winced sympathetically.“That’s rough.”

“So that’s why I need a dog walker!” Viktor chirped, his voice suddenly bright and happy again, but Yuuri thought he detected something false in his cheer.He let that go.

“So that’s why you need a dog walker,” he echoed, and then smiled down at Makkachin.“You’re a sweet girl, aren't you?” he said, scratching the top of her head.Makkachin’s tail wagged, and she panted happily up at him.“You’re a good girl, with a pretty bow,” Yuuri added.“Even if you trip your papa.”

“Would you be willing to take her out now?” Viktor asked, smiling a little tentatively.“And then when you get back we can talk business?”

Yuuri smiled.“Sounds good,” he replied.

“Alright,” Viktor said.He hobbled forward, supporting himself against the wall.

“Do you want any help?” Yuuri asked a little worriedly, biting his lip.

Viktor smiled at him.“No help necessary, I’m all good!” he said, just as his hand slipped against the wall and he lost his balance.Yuuri lunged forward and managed to catch Viktor in his arms, helping right him. Viktor stared down at him, his eyes wide and his cheeks a little pink as he clung to Yuuri’s forearms.

Yuuri cleared his throat, looking away.He was sure he was bright red.“There we go,” he said softly, giving Viktor’s elbow a little squeeze before letting go.“Why don’t I get it?”

“OK,” Viktor said, his voice a little hoarse.“Leash in on a hook beside the door, bags on the table below.”

“Gotcha,” Yuuri said, flashing Viktor a smile.

“There’s a park across the street,” Viktor added, his eyes still a little wide.“That’s usually where I take her.When I’m able to walk, that is.”

Yuuri nodded seriously.He stepped into Viktor’s entryway and grabbed Makkachin’s leash off a hook, stuffing a couple of small plastic poop bags in the back pocket of his jeans.“I’ll be back in half an hour or so,” he said, flashing Viktor a smile.

Viktor smiled back.“I’ll see you then,” he said, and then focused his attention on Makkachin.“Behave, alright?” he said sternly.“Be good for Yuuri.”

Yuuri laughed, reaching down to clip the leash on Makkachin’s collar.“I’m sure she’ll be an angel.”

Viktor lifted his hand in a wave, and then wobbled a bit and had to steady himself on the wall again.“I have no doubt that she will be,” he said.

Yuuri gave him one last thoughtful smile, and then left the apartment with Makkachin trotting by his side.Yuuri managed to hold himself together until they got down to the street, and then covered his mouth with one hand and closed his eyes, trying his absolute best to contain his excitement.

“Oh my god,” he whispered.“His name is _Viktor.”_  

***

Viktor tried to pretend that he wasn’t anxious for Yuuri to return from his walk with Makkachin, but it wasn’t really working. 

Not that he should be anxious.There was no reason to be nervous!Makkachin would be fine, she was a perfect angel around strangers.And Viktor trusted Yuuri, even though he didn’t know him very well.Yet.

But Yuuri… _Yuuri_ , Viktor’s favorite cute barista, Yuuri was walking his dog!And his dog seemed to love the man he had been crushing on for _months_.Which was basically a sequence out of every one of Viktor’s most lonely and desperate daydreams.

Viktor managed to get back to his couch and sat down heavily, covering his face to his grin even though he was alone.He was stupidly, ridiculously, incredibly happy to see Yuuri again.He had been worried, knowing that Yuuri was a senior in college and therefore likely to graduate soon, that he would never get the chance to see his favorite barista again.

And then Yuuri had shown up on his doorstep, looking just as adorable as ever, and Viktor… Viktor couldn’t believe his luck.Or maybe it was fate.

Viktor sighed deeply, leaning back against his couch and staring up at the ceiling.No, not fate, but coincidence. It was coincidence that had brought him and Yuuri together again, that was all.

After talking to him almost every day for months, Viktor had grown rather fond of Yuuri.He didn’t want to scare the other man away by being too weird… or flirty, or clingy, or embarrassing, or anything else that drove people away.

Viktor huffed another sigh and then sat up, grabbing his phone from the table, playing with the on/off button.He knew he probably wasn’t going to be able to get any work done, not waiting for Yuuri and Makkachin to come back. He _really_ hoped Yuuri liked Makkachin as much as Makkachin seemed to like him.

Viktor poked at his phone for twenty more minutes, refreshing his email probably thirty times, until a knock came again on his apartment door.Viktor jumped to his feet, silently cursing to himself for neglecting to get his crutches within reach this time, and scrambled to the door to let Yuuri and Makkachin in. “How did it go?” he asked with a smile.

Yuuri reached down to pat Makkachin on the head, smiling widely.“It went great!” he said cheerfully.“She was perfectly behaved.”He ruffled the poodle’s hair, his grin widening as she panted happily up at him.

“Oh, right,” Viktor said, laughing a little awkwardly.“You should come in, of course.”

Yuuri chuckled, letting Makkachin run into the apartment in front of him.Viktor smiled, closing the door once Yuuri was inside.“Do you need a hand?” Yuuri offered a little shyly, holding out his arm when he noticed that Viktor didn’t have his crutches.

Viktor’s eyes widened a little, and he blushed before reaching out and taking Yuuri’s arm.Yuuri smiled back at him and together they walked back to Viktor’s living room, where Makkachin was already lying over half the couch.Yuuri smiled as Viktor gently nudged his dog to the side a little before sitting down beside her.

“Um, have a seat if you like,” Viktor said, suddenly a little awkward.

“Thanks,” Yuuri replied.He hesitated, and then squeezed onto the couch on Makkachin’s other side.The poodle immediately shifted and plopped herself heavily into Yuuri’s lap, and the other man laughed happily.“Hey, girl,” he cooed before looking up at Viktor.“Alright.”

“Alright,” Viktor repeated.He cleared his throat, and then forced himself to sit up straight and look businesslike.“I really think this is going to work out,” he said.“Makkachin seems to like you, and I do too—“He cut himself off and had to take another deep breath.

Yuuri covered his mouth with one hand, hiding his smile.“I can absolutely walk Makkachin,” Yuuri said.“Once or twice a day?”

“If possible, twice,” Viktor replied.“I usually like to take her out once in the morning and once in the evening.”

“That won’t be a problem, I live pretty close,” Yuuri said with a nod.He cocked his head slightly and then added, “I guess we’ll be seeing each other twice a day for the next few weeks.”

“Yep!” Viktor said, hoping his giddy happiness wasn’t horribly obvious.Yuuri smiled back, looking almost as happy.

“One thing,” Yuuri said after a moment, with a little bit of trepidation in his voice.“I have my own dog as well, a miniature poodle named Vicchan.He’s very calm and gets along quite well with most other dogs.Would it be alright if I brought him along when walking Makkachin?”

“Of course!” Viktor exclaimed.“Makkachin loves making new friends.You’re welcome to bring Vicchan whenever you want.”He paused.“Do you have any pictures of him, but any chance?”

Yuuri lit up.“Of course!”He pulled out his phone, opening an album filled with pictures of a tiny, fluffy poodle before handing it to Viktor.

Viktor gasped and fawned wordlessly over Yuuri’s dog, pressing a hand to his chest whenever he happened upon a particularly cute picture— one of Vicchan sleeping, perhaps, or of Yuuri cuddling with the small dog.“He’s the cutest thing,” Viktor said, handing back Yuuri’s phone.

Yuuri beamed at him.“He is,” he replied.“I think he’ll really like Makkachin, too.”

Viktor smiled, thinking about the two dogs playing with each other.“I’m sure they’ll love each other.”

Yuuri’s smile in his direction was gentle, bright.“Of course.”

They talked for a little more, hashing out their plans for dog walking times and payment before Yuuri lad to leave to walk Vicchan.“I’ll see you tomorrow, Viktor,” Yuuri said with a smile as he helped Viktor to the door.“8 AM on the dot.”

“I’ll see you,” Viktor said a little breathlessly, smiling.Yuuri smiled sweetly back, waving a little before Viktor closed the apartment door and collapsed against it, clutching at his chest and grinning widely.

***

Yuuri had been walking Makkachin before about two weeks when Viktor answered the door one evening to take Makkachin back with an embarrassed, sheepish expression on his face.“Hey,” Yuuri said in greeting, and then frowned slightly, studying him.“Are you alright?”

Viktor rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks a little pink.Behind Yuuri, Makkachin’s paws shuffled on the floor before she came bounding up, almost knocking over her owner in her eagerness.At Yuuri’s side, on his own leash, Vicchan yipped happily.Viktor glanced down at the two dogs with a small smile, moving aside to let Makkachin into his apartment, and then looked back up at Yuuri, his expression growing serious again.

“I know this might be a lot to ask,” he said hesitantly.“But would you mind horribly getting me a thing or two from the grocery store?I hate to ask, and I completely understand if you’re busy tonight, but I realized I don’t have what I need for dinner and the neighbor who’s been getting me groceries is away on business, and—“

“Sure, no problem,” Yuuri replied, gently cutting Viktor off.

Viktor blinked in surprise, and then slowly smiled.“Thank you so much,” he said happily.“One second, let me get some money and my list.”

Yuuri smiled.“It’s really not that much of a hassle,” he said as Viktor hobbled deeper into his apartment.“The grocery store is pretty close to the park.” Makkachin trotted back to the front door and licked Yuuri’s hand, and Yuuri patted her on the head with a smile.

“Still,” Viktor said, limping his way back with a couple of bills and a scrap of paper in his hand, steadying himself on the wall with the other hand.“I really, really, really appreciate it.”

“Of course,” Yuuri said, shifting Vicchan’s leash into one hand so he could take the money and grocery list from Viktor.“I’ll be back in twenty minutes or so.Would you mind watching Vicchan?”

“Of course,” Viktor said with a small smile, reaching out to take the poodle’s leash from Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri smiled.“Thanks.”

“Thank _you,”_ Viktor replied earnestly.“I really owe you one, Yuuri.”

“I’ll see you in twenty minutes,” Yuuri said, raising a hand in a wave as he walked away.Viktor waved back, and Yuuri heard the apartment door close just as he turned the corner.

In truth, it didn’t even take Yuuri that long to do Viktor’s shopping- the list wasn’t very long, and the store Yuuri went to was the one he did his own shopping at, so he was already familiar with where everything was.When he got back to Viktor’s it took him a moment to reshuffle the bags in his hands before he could knock on the door.Immediately, the two dogs began to bark, and Yuuri laughed as he heard the faint sound of Vicchan’s yipping get close to the door.A moment later Viktor opened the door, the tiny, wriggly poodle cradled in his arms.

“Hey,” he said with a smile.“That was quick.”

Yuuri smiled.“It wasn’t a complicated list.”

“Thank you so, so much,” Viktor said, and Yuuri’s heart fluttered a little at the expression on the other man’s face.“I’m serious, I really owe you.Actually—“ Viktor’s face lit up as though something had occurred to him.“If you’re not busy tonight, would you like to stay for dinner?I can make something for you, to repay you for getting me groceries.”

Yuuri laughed.“Alright, sure,” he said, positive he was blushing more than he would ever like to admit.“I’d love to stay for dinner.”

Viktor smiled and stepped aside, letting Yuuri into his apartment.Once the door was closed he bent over and set Vicchan down on the ground.“Here, I’ve got the groceries,” Yuuri said before Viktor could try to be polite and take them from him, heading off in the direction he figured Viktor’s kitchen was in.

“Thanks!” Viktor called, coming after him at a slightly slower pace, hindered by his boot.

Yuuri set the groceries down on Viktor’s kitchen counter and then knelt to pet Vicchan, who had followed him from the door. “Hey, boy,” he said with a small smile.“Did you miss me?  I was only gone for half an hour.”He picked up his puppy and cuddled him close, kissing the top of his head.“I’m sure Viktor took good care of you.”

There was a small, choked off sound from the doorway, and when Yuuri looked up he saw Viktor standing there, his face pink, his eyes wide.“Are you alright?” Yuuri asked, getting a little unsteadily to his feet.

Viktor nodded wordlessly, and then cleared his throat.“Yep, yep, I’m all good,” he said, and then limped a little further in the room.“Here, you can have a seat.”He flashed Yuuri a smile.“Just let me cook for you.Is spaghetti alright?”

“Of course,” Yuuri said.After a moment of hesitation he sat at Viktor’s kitchen table, Vicchan still resting in his arms.

Viktor gave him a bright smile.“Great!”He rummaged in the bag of groceries before pulling out a box of pasta.“Excellent, it’s a little hard to make spaghetti without spaghetti,” he joked before putting a pot of water on to boil.

Yuuri felt just a little bit guilty, sitting and watching while Viktor did all the cooking, but every time he made to get up and help Viktor insisted he sit back down.So Yuuri sat at the table and chatted easily with Viktor while he cooked.

It was a little odd, in some ways— despite the fact that he didn’t know Viktor all that well, aside from some surface level facts (he was twenty seven years old, he worked as a photographer, he had been born in Russia but had moved to the United States as a teenager, he had had Makkachin for nearly ten years), but the flow of their conversation never wavered. There weren’t many people that Yuuri could just _talk_ to, without worrying about the conversation lagging or becoming boring, but it seemed as though Viktor was one of those people.It was really nice.And Viktor seemed to think so too, if the happy smile on his face while he cooked was any indication.

Ignoring Viktor’s protests, Yuuri got up and set the table with plates and silverware when dinner was almost ready.Vicchan wandered off somewhere, presumably to find Makkachin, and Viktor and Yuuri sat down at the table to eat. Because of the way Viktor’s kitchen was shaped, he and Yuuri had to sit next to each other rather than across from each other, which meant that each time either of them shifted, their knees brushed under the table or their elbows bumped together.

“Sorry it’s a little cramped,” Viktor said with a sheepish smile the third time his foot hit Yuuri’s.

Mouth full of spaghetti (Viktor was, as it turned out, quite a good cook), Yuuri swallowed before saying, “I don’t mind.”

Viktor studied him intently, a small smile on his lips.He reached over and picked up his glass of wine, taking a small sip.“Oh?”

Yuuri flushed a little and resolutely took another bite of his dinner.“This is- this is really good,” he said, changing the subject.

Viktor gave him a bright grin.“Thank you!All thanks to your shopping, of course.”

Yuuri chuckled.“I guess so, indirectly.”

Viktor reached out, resting his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.Yuuri set down his fork, looking into Viktor’s clear blue eyes.“Honestly, thank you,” Viktor said quietly, his voice serious.“You have no idea how much of a help you’ve been to me, even just walking Makkachin.I’m really glad I saw your ad.”

Yuuri swallowed hard, focused on the warmth of Viktor’s hand on his arm, on the soft look in the other man’s eyes.“I’m really glad you saw my ad too.”

Viktor bit his lip.“Yuuri,” he said quietly.“I’d really like to—“ 

There was a bark from the living room, and a moment later Makkachin came bounding excitedly into the kitchen, Vicchan right behind her.“Hey, hey,” Viktor laughed, taking his hand off Yuuri’s shoulder to gently stop his dog from jumping all over them.“Sorry,” he said to Yuuri.“She does that sometimes if an interesting-sounding car drives by.”

Yuuri laughed.“It’s cute,” he replied, reaching out to ruffle Makkachin’s fur.“Cute dog, cute owner.”His eyes widened, and he went red.

Viktor laughed, smiling delightedly.“Why thank you, Yuuri,” he said a little teasingly, nudging Yuuri’s foot with his.“If it matters, um, I think you’re cute too.”

Yuuri buried his face in his hands, the tips of his ears burning with pleased embarrassment.“Thanks,” he squeaked, and then got up from the table and fiddled with his silverware, avoiding Viktor’s eyes a little awkwardly.“Do you want help with the dishes?” he asked, changing the subject.

Viktor looked comically appalled.“Yuuri, you’re my guest!” he gasped.“I’m not going to make you do the dishes.”

Yuuri smiled a little shyly.“I’ll dry?”

Viktor eyed him for a moment more and then gave up with a sigh.“Alright,” he said.“But let it be known that I agreed under duress.”

He winked at Yuuri, and Yuuri laughed, tossing a dish towel at him.“Under duress, my ass.”

The two of them stood shoulder to shoulder at the sink, Viktor washing dishes before handing them to Yuuri to dry. They hadn’t used a lot of pots and pans, and before Yuuri knew it he was polishing the last fork over and over as Viktor leaned against the counter and watched him.

“I guess I should get going,” Yuuri finally sighed, setting the fork down next to the other drying dishes.

“I guess so,” Viktor echoed, and when Yuuri looked up the other man had a pensive expression on his face. “Thanks for making me dinner,” Yuuri said, shuffling his feet a little.

Viktor flashed him a small smile.“Thanks for getting me groceries,” he countered.

“I’d be happy to do this again,” Yuuri said, and then his eyes widened.“Get you groceries if you need help, I mean!I’m not trying to invite myself over, I—“

“I’d like to do this again too, sometime,” Viktor replied.He opened his mouth, as if to add something, and then shook his head.“I had a good time, Yuuri,” he said instead.“You’re welcome to come for dinner anytime you want.”

“Well, maybe the next time you need something from the store…” Yuuri mumbled.

Viktor smiled.“Sounds great.”

The two of them walked to the front door, slowly enough for Viktor to keep up, and Yuuri collected Vicchan as Viktor held Makkachin back.“I’ll see you tomorrow morning?” Viktor said hopefully, and Yuuri smiled.

“Tomorrow morning,” he agreed, opening Viktor’s apartment door.

“Until then,” Viktor said, nodding and keeping careful hold of Makkachin’s collar so she couldn’t get out.

“I can’t wait,” Yuuri murmured, and then closed the apartment door, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, Yuuri with a puppy is Very Cute, and Viktor is Very Gay, and that's all I'm saying :D
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! The last chapter will be posted next week. Again, the art is by the amazing [Jem](https://jemsauceonice.tumblr.com/)!. 
> 
> Until next time, thanks for reading, feel free to comment or talk to me [here](https://iwritebetterthanispeak.tumblr.com/), and have a fabulous day, dear reader!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, the art in this fic is by the amazing [Jem](https://jemsauceonice.tumblr.com/), whose post for this chapter can be found [here](https://jemsauceonice.tumblr.com/post/186128227260/well-its-time-to-wrap-up-my-yurionicebigbang)!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Yuuri had been walking Makkachin for about a month when Viktor finally got his boot off.

Viktor had been working up the courage, oddly, to tell Yuuri that his doctor believed his ankle was well enough to walk on without any assistance. Mostly because he knew what that would mean for his relationship (business or otherwise) with Yuuri… once Viktor was better, there was no need for Yuuri to walk Makkachin.Which meant there would be no reason for Viktor to see Yuuri.No professional reason, at least.

The knock on the door that Viktor had been expecting came right on time, and he reluctantly got off his couch to answer the door, setting his phone down on the table.Makkachin, knowing what time it was, beat him to the door and barked excitedly.

“Alright, girl,” Viktor laughed, grabbing her collar so she wouldn’t bowl over Yuuri before answering the door.Sure enough, Yuuri was waiting on the doorstep with Vicchan, and he lit up when he saw Viktor.

“Hey!” he said cheerfully, and then his eyes darted down to Viktor’s bootless foot.“Oh,” he said slowly, and Viktor wasn’t sure how to feel about the sudden lack of emotion in his voice.“You, um, you got your boot off?”

Viktor tried to smile.“Yeah, I had a doctor’s appointment earlier,” he said quietly, and awkwardly shifted.“I, um, I meant to tell you, but…”

Yuuri gave him a smile that looked distinctly forced.“Well, I guess I should go, then, if you don’t need me to walk Makka…?” he said tentatively.

Viktor cleared his throat.“I actually thought, maybe,” he started, staring intently at the floor.“If you wanted, you could walk her one last time?And maybe I could come?I’m a little slow, mind you, and it probably won’t be too long because it’s not exactly like I’m cleared for marathons, but—”

“That sounds good, Viktor,” Yuuri said quietly, and when Viktor looked up he was smiling.

“Alright, let me just get my shoes!” Viktor said quickly.He left the apartment door open and while he sat down to pull on his shoes, Yuuri clipped Makkachin’s leash on.

They left the apartment together, Yuuri with Vicchan and Viktor with Makkachin, going a little slower than normal on account of Viktor’s still-weak ankle.When they got to the park, Viktor made his way over to an available park bench and sat down, grateful for the chance to rest. Makkachin pawed at his knee, and after a moment he let her off the leash with a pat on the head.Yuuri quickly joined him, letting Vicchan off his leash as well and watching as the two dogs began to play with each other, wrestling in the grass.

“So,” Viktor said quietly, glancing sideways at Yuuri.“This is probably the last time in a while we’ll be seeing each other.”

“Unless we happen to cross paths in the cafe,” Yuuri added, and then made a face.“I have no idea what hours I’m going to be working in the fall, though.”

“I’m going to be working a lot more, too,” Viktor murmured thoughtfully.“I have a lot of catching up to do, after being kind of out of commission for so many weeks.”

Yuuri nudged his shoulder sympathetically, a gesture Viktor appreciated.He rubbed at his face, determinedly not making eye contact.“So it might be a while before we meet again.”

Yuuri sighed quietly.“Yeah,” he murmured.“I guess you won’t be needing me to walk Makka anymore.”He offered Viktor a small, soft smile.“It _has_ been wonderful getting to know you,” he said tentatively, and then turned his face away a little, looking across the grass to where Makkachin and Vicchan were playing with each other.

Viktor cleared his throat, shifted a little awkwardly in his seat.“You know,” he said, forcing his voice to stay nonchalant.He was _nearly_ certain that Yuuri felt the same way about him that he felt about Yuuri, but not one hundred percent certain.And this was the kind of thing he thought it was best to be one hundred percent certain about.It would hurt, to lose track of Yuuri again.

“Mm?” Yuuri hummed, and out of the corner of his eye Viktor could see Yuuri studying him.

“Makkachin and Vicchan have gotten pretty close, I think,” Viktor said.“It might be kind of mean— to them, of course— if we just cut off all contact.”

A slow smile grew on Yuuri’s face.“I agree,” he said.“I hadn’t even thought of that.You’re completely right, we really do need to keep in contact as much as possible… for Makkachin and Vicchan.”

Viktor faced him, grinned.“I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

Yuuri grinned back, a laugh in his voice, his eyes bright.“Yep.”

Viktor leaned back against the park bench again, shoulder to shoulder with Yuuri.“I can make sure my schedule is free the same time next week, if you want,” he said casually.“So that we can meet up and Makka and Vicchan can play.”

“I think I can make that work,” Yuuri replied.

Their conversation turned after that, light and carefree and kept carefully away from the topic of parting ways, until the sun began to set and Yuuri’s stomach growled audibly.“I guess we should head back,” Viktor chuckled, and then got to his feet and called for Makkachin.

“I guess so,” Yuuri sighed, also standing.He reached down and clipped the leash back on Vicchan’s collar, petting his poodle on the back apologetically.“I’ll walk you back to your apartment, if you like,” he offered, and Viktor nodded quickly.

“I’d love that,” he said.

They fell into step together, Makkachin and Vicchan only a little ahead, and strolled down the sidewalk in companionable quiet.Viktor’s right hand brushed the back of Yuuri’s left six times before he finally gathered the courage to gently take Yuuri’s hand and ask, “Is this alright?”

Yuuri looked up at him, a little surprised, and then smiled.“It is,” he said, and leaned in, lacing his fingers with Viktor’s and giving his hand a small squeeze.Viktor was pretty sure he was glowing with giddy happiness.

They held hands all the way back up to Viktor’s apartment, even in the elevator and down the hall, and Viktor only reluctantly let go when they were right outside his apartment door.

“So,” Yuuri said, shuffling his feet and wrapping the end of Vicchan’s leash around his hand.“I guess this is goodbye.” Viktor’s heart skipped a beat when Yuuri looked up at him, his eyes a little sad.In that moment, he decided.Even if it wasn’t one hundred percent, Yuuri was worth the risk.

“Actually, would you like to get coffee sometime?” Viktor asked.

At the same time, Yuuri blurted, “I’d love to get dinner with you sometime, if you’re interested.”

They both paused.Both smiled.

“I work in a coffee shop, so I’m a little coffee’d out,” Yuuri admitted.“But… I appreciate the sentiment?And I’d love to do _something_.”

“Dinner sounds amazing,” Viktor said a little breathlessly.

Yuuri’s grin widened.“I’m so glad,” he said.“I’ve kind of had the biggest crush on you.I’ve been trying to figure out how to ask you out for a while.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, softly.“I really, really like you too.”

Yuuri’s smile was radiant as he said, “If you’d like, we could go for dinner now?”

Viktor nodded, and Yuuri held out a hand.Viktor smiled and took it.

 

***

_Two Years Later_

 

“I’m home!” Yuuri called as he let himself in the door, pulling his gloves off and stuffing them into the pocket of his jacket as he spoke.

“In here!” a voice called back, and Yuuri smiled.He shrugged off his coat and hung it by his hook on the door, toeing off his shoes and dropping his bag off on the couch next to a dozing Makkachin.That done, he made his way to the kitchen, following the smell of cooking food and the sound of cheerful humming.

He found Viktor at the stove, poking at something in a pot, with Vicchan begging at his feet for scraps.“Come on, who taught you such bad manners,” Yuuri scolded puppy gently, just as Viktor ‘accidentally’ let a small scrap of meat fall to the floor.

Yuuri gave him a fake disapproving look, and then leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.Viktor smiled against his lips.“How was class?” he asked, turning off the stove.

“It was good,” Yuuri replied, leaning against his boyfriend.“How was work?”

Viktor slipped an arm around his waist, pulling him close.“It was good,” he said, giving Yuuri a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Yuuri blushed a little, and smiled up at him.“Not too long of a day?” he said.“You were gone when I got up.”

Viktor kissed him again.“Not too long of a day,” he agreed.“And my day has gotten infinitely better, now that you’re here.”

“You’re sweet,” Yuuri said affectionately, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Not as sweet as you,” Viktor countered, pecking him on the tip of the nose. Yuuri laughed, and kissed him back in revenge.“Dinner’s just about ready,” Viktor said when they parted.

“Thanks for cooking,” Yuuri said.“Let me go change my shirt, I spilled a little coffee on it this afternoon.”

“Sounds good,” Viktor replied, and Yuuri let go of him to change.Viktor began humming cheerfully under his breath again as Yuuri left, and Yuuri paused for just a moment with a smile on his face to admire his sweet, wonderful, beautiful boyfriend.

In the bedroom, he quickly changed his shirt, and then hesitated for only a moment before pulling open his sock drawer.From the very back of the drawer he pulled out a small, velvet-covered box, and opened it for just a moment to smile at its contents.

He had thought about proposing in a big, emotional gesture— like after a fancy dinner, or a romantic walk, or even on his and Viktor’s anniversary.But, in the end, doing it in their home, at the table they had had their first date (even if they hadn’t called it that at the time)… it would mean just as much.Maybe more.And Yuuri didn’t want to wait much longer before asking Viktor to be his husband.

He heard dishes clattering in the kitchen as Viktor set the table, and the jangle of Makkachin and Vicchan’s dog tags just before the sound of kibble being poured into bowls.

Yuuri smiled, gently closed the box in his hand, and tucked it in his pocket for later.And then he left the bedroom, back to the lit kitchen and to Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit shorter than the others, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway <3 
> 
> Thanks so, so much to [Jem](https://jemsauceonice.tumblr.com/), my lovely partner for this event! I'm so glad I got the chance to write for your adorable prompt, and it was wonderful to work with you!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, feel free to comment or talk to me [here](https://iwritebetterthanispeak.tumblr.com/), and have a lovely day, dear reader!


End file.
